


SJ's Veronica Mars Promptober!

by Benlie_trash



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Making Out, Promptober
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-23 18:18:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16164290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benlie_trash/pseuds/Benlie_trash
Summary: 31 Days of October 31 days of Prompts! I'm going to try to stay as on track as I can.Thanks for letting me join in the fun! I'm ready for a Veronica Mars filled month.





	1. Flashlight

**Author's Note:**

> It's only the first day and I'm already late, which is promising.

Okay, so in hindsight, maybe Veronica should have known that backseat make out sessions weren’t a good idea, especially after the whole drive-by shooting incident. And her dad being the sheriff wasn’t anything new, even if he did take a break for a few years. She remembered what it was like back before Lily died. Back then, her dad didn’t even need to follow her around town. That’s what deputies were for. But excuse her for wanting one night of teenage normaldom. If anything, her and Logan deserved at least that after the year they had had. Or, more accurately, years. They’d been through a lot together. More than anyone their age should ever have to go through, but they got through it. Sure, Veronica had some hangups regarding rooftops and her taser and Logan was newly orphaned but it’s not like Logan wanted to live with his murderous dad anyways and as for Veronica, well she would deal with it the way she dealt with every other trauma the past four years of high school handed her. By not dealing with it.  
College was going to be different. They were together again and happier than ever. No Duncan to come between us, no murder charges, no big case, just her and Logan taking on college together. They still had a few weeks left of summer and Veronica at least, planned on getting as much Logan time as possible. That’s why, against her better judgement, Veronica was currently spread out across the back of the Xterra.  
Logan was heavy on top of her. She could tell he was trying to keep his weight off of her, but she kept pulling him down. It was grounding, keeping her in the moment even when her head tried to float off to darker places. He was pressing warm open mouthed kisses along her neck, jaw, and collar. Veronica’s hands were trailing up his back and settling in his hair, partly because Veronica just really loved running her hands through his hair, and partly to keep them from shaking so much.  
She shouldn’t have been so nervous. They’d been here before a year early. She’d done this and more with Duncan senior year. Still, the revelations of the past month had set her back. Her and Logan didn’t talk about it. He tried at first, but she made it clear that it wasn’t a topic of conversation she was down with. For that reason, she tried to keep her anxiety from Logan. He didn’t need to worry about her more than he already did and she didn’t want to have to talk about it.  
Still, she suspected he had some idea. She could tell in the way he rambled, muttering her name and sweet platitudes, keeping an almost constant monologue. It was comforting hearing his voice, his words so totally Logan that there was no mistaking him. She could tell by the way he touched her. Not because he was gentle, he was always gentle, but because he was cautious. Not hesitant, steadfast Logan was never hesitant, but he had learned to be cautious with Veronica.  
Still, caution aside things were getting fairly hot and heavy. Not quite enough to fog the windows, but at least headed in that direction.  
Or at least they were, until an unnervingly bright beam of light split through the minimal amount of space they still had left between them. Logan’s forehead dropped to her shoulder trying to get away from the blinding light. As the beam moved higher up the seat, Veronica looked up and was met with a badge and the bulb end of a flashlight tapping against the glass.  
Shit.  
She put her hands on Logan’s shoulders, tipping him up and off of her. “We’ve got an audience.”  
He mumbled a curse under his breath. “Think there’s any point in putting my shirt back on?”  
“Nah, I think he already saw enough. Besides, maybe your Adonis of a chest will distract him from mentioning this to his boss. I however, should probably button my sweater back up. Go ahead an open it.”  
She dared to wish that it was Sacks at the door; he had a soft spot for her and probably wouldn’t rat her out. Really, she would just rather any other cop in SoCal be at the door than her father.  
“If it isn’t Mr. Risky Business himself.”  
Ha. It’s not her father. This might actually be worse.  
“And beneath him…” He opened the door wider as Logan climbed out. “Veronica.”  
Which is better to be caught canoodling in public with, overprotective Sherriff dad or deputy ex boyfriend that you dumbed for the person you were just engaged in the aforementioned canoodling with?  
She finished the last button of her cardigan and slid out of the car, smoothing her skirt and hair down once she was out. “Leo. Fancy seeing you here.”  
He gave her that lopsided, boyish grin. “Veronica,” He drawled. “Is this how you hold your stakeouts nowadays?”  
Logan put a protective hand on her waist and Veronica was reminded that Logan didn’t know that the two were more or less friendly and that he probably didn’t remember much of the one time he would’ve seen Veronica and the deputy together.  
“Logan, this is deputy Leo D’Amato. He’s a friend.”  
The two shook hands. “I would say it’s a pleasure to meet you, but you kinda interrupted the pleasure part.” Logan rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “Speaking of that…”  
“It’s a warning this time. Honestly, when I saw it was your car I kind of had a feeling that was what was going on.” He gestured to veronica. “I was a little surprised to see you in the car with him, but I guess I probably shouldn’t have been.”  
Logan moved his arms to his pockets. “Much appreciated Deputy D’Amato.”  
Veronica shifted, still nervous. “Is it asking to much for my dad to not hear about this?”  
“Trust me, I don’t want to tell him about this anymore than you want him to find out. Somehow I don’t think he’d appreciate that from me too much. Just be more careful sometimes. Next time It might not be me knocking on the window, and another deputy might not be as willing to forget this ever happened. I mean seriously dude, don’t you live in a hotel? A parking lot, really?”  
Logan nodded, holding up his hands in defense. “I promise, next time there will be closed doors.”  
Leo hugged veronica quickly and shook Logan’s hand again before getting back in the squad car and pulling away. Logan leaned up against his car, turning Veronica to face him.  
“Look at you, playing nice with authority figures. Someone’s matured.”  
“Who, me? Never.” He bent down to peck her lips. “I just figured it might be a smart choice to not piss off my girlfriend’s dad. You too sure seemed friendly though.”  
“We dated, but not for very long. It was last year, around the time I was helping you look for your mom.”  
She could practically see the cogs turning in his head and broke eye contact, not wanting to see his reaction. “Wasn’t that about the same time we got together?”  
“Hence the breakup.”  
He gently pulled her into his chest, casually wrapping his arms around her back and setting his chin on her shoulder. “Damn. Nice guy. I don’t think I would be so forgiving if the roles were reversed.”  
“Oh I know you wouldn’t. Are you kidding? They don’t call you Hot-head Echolls for nothing.”  
“No one calls me that.”  
“Not to your face.” She moved off of him, letting him help her into the passenger seat.”  
“Come on Mars, lets get you home before the rest of the sheriff’s department comes knocking on my windows looking for you.”


	2. Closed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A standing dinner reservation.

It was ten minutes until eight and Keith knew that his daughter would be here any minute. She had taken the week off to spend with Logan, who had just got home on leave a few days earlier. Still, Thursday night daddy-daughter dates at Mama Leone’s were sacred, out of office or not.  
He pressed send, emailing a response to a potential client. He would have Veronica set up an appointment for them to meet in the morning. For tonight, Keith was off duty.  
His door opened right as he was shutting his computer off.  
“Word on the street says you’re the person to come to if I need to find someone.”  
“That depends on who you’re looking for?”  
“He’s older. Balding, fatherly. Goes for Italian with his daughter about this time every week.”  
“Did he go missing or did his daughter abandon him for her boyfriend? Either way, Mars Investigations is officially closed for the night.”  
“Are you driving, or am I?”  
“I’ll drive. Your driving still kind of scares me.” He moved towards the door, slinging an arm across her shoulders in a move he’s pretty sure he’s the only one who could get away with doing.  
“Hey! I’m a very safe driver. New York driving just makes you a little more aggressive than Neptune is used to.”  
“Honey, aggressive is what you were in high school. I think we’ve moved a little past aggressive.” 

“You just can’t handle the need for speed.”  
He rolled his eyes, opening the car door and getting in. “Whatever you say.” 

“I will never get tired of this place.”  
“Oh, I believe that. When you were in high school I used to pray that you’d take up an affinity for Mexican food, if only for the break from lasagna.”  
She leveled a glare at him, pulling her almost empty lasagna dish closer to her. “Take that back. You’re hurting it’s feelings.”  
His daughter’s offended expression pulled deep belly laugh out of him and he set his napkin down, finished. “So, how’s Logan? Has he proposed yet?”  
Veronica choked on her water, her eyes bulging. It was all Keith could do not to laugh at her startled expression. “Dad!”  
“What? I just figured that you two haven’t seen each other in a while, you’ve been back together for almost two years now. You do the math.”  
His daughter looked down, suddenly very interested in her last few bites of lasagna.  
“Veronica… Is there something you’re not telling me?”  
She set her fork down, pausing for a moment. He took in her cautious expression and tried to brace himself for whatever announcement she had to make.  
“We’re not engaged.” He wasn’t sure if he was disappointed or relieved. “Not yet, at least. We’ve been talking about it.”  
“Wow.” He took a sip of his wine, contemplating this new insight into his only daughter’s love life. “I have to say, I’m a little surprised. I was mostly kidding before. I don’t think I ever really expected you to settle down.”  
“Logan didn’t either. He was kind of taken aback when I brought it up. Apparently, I was a little more vocal on my uninterest in ever getting married in college.”  
“Who can blame you? You didn’t have a single positive representation of marriage in the families you knew in high school and you spent your free time watching people cheat on their spouses.” Keith didn’t miss the fact that his commitment-phobe daughter had been the one to broach the idea of marriage. He just didn’t think that he wanted to interrupt this conversation to deal with the emotions that brought up.  
“Yeah, but It’s Logan. It’s always been Logan. Now that we’re back together, I can’t imagine it ever not being Logan.”  
“It has always been Logan, hasn’t it?” He smiled at her. “I think I always knew it would be Logan, too. Even when you two were in High School and I was kicking him out of our apartment, it still seemed inevitable that he would be back.”  
“That doesn’t disappoint you?” He internally cringed at how nervous she seemed.  
“Not at all. If I didn’t like Logan back then, it was for good reason. I felt for him, I really did. He was so troubled, always looking for a new way to self-destruct. But even then, I knew he was in my corner. I knew I could count on him to love you almost as much as I do. That hasn’t changed.” He thought back to the night he opened the door to find Logan holding an unconscious Veronica. He could see how much Logan loved his daughter written across his panicked face.  
“We’re both so different now. We’ve healed so much. I think we’re ready.”  
“I think you are, too. You’ve both become very respectable, responsible adults. I’m proud of you.” 

“Thanks, Dad.”  
He picked up her hand, touching a small kiss to the back of it. “Now, are you thinking what I’m thinking? Because I’m thinking Tiramisu.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm forcing myself to finish my homework before I post, so please blame any and all lateness on my professors.  
> Also, Is it just me or is my formatting really ugly? If anyone has any ideas on how to fix it I'm all ears!


	3. Demonstration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some fab four fun.

“This is it. We’re all going to die.” 

“Shh, we’re supposed to be encouraging her!” Veronica playfully swatted at her boyfriend’s arm.

“Yeah Donut, keep that up and I’ll make sure that if I wreck we hit on your side of the car.” 

“Hey! What about your loving boyfriend? I’m on the same side he is.” Logan cried, feigning offense. 

“Wait, not that way! Lily turn right. My dad always has deputies along up by the elementary school.” 

Lily abruptly turned, not even bothering to slow down. In the backseat, Veronica slammed into Duncan’s shoulder, giggling. Duncan was less amused, his voice shrill. “Lily!”

“Oh, hush. You’re fine. Stop being a baby and live a little!” 

“I thought you and Dad were supposed to have been practicing.” 

“We have been, but he’s so boring. He never lets me go over thirty.” 

“It’s a residential, you don’t need to go over thirty!” 

“And there goes another stop sign. Let’s wave to it as we pass, shall we?” Logan muttered, catching Veronica’s eye in the rearview. 

Before Lily could reply, Logan stepped in, this time loud enough for everyone in the car to hear. “Alright, Duncan stop berating your sister. Lily, slow down.” 

Too late. Lily took a speed bump about twice as fast as she should have, lifting her passengers off their seats. 

“Alright, that’s it. Lily pull over. I’m driving us home.” 

“No way! You’re not licensed either, Logan. At least I have my permit.”

“Yeah, but unlike you, I know how to drive safely. I’ve taken my mom home from parties a few times when my dad wanted to stay later, and she had had a little too much to drink.” 

That didn’t sit quite well with Veronica. She wouldn’t be mentioning that to her father. Actually, her father would hopefully never know about any part of this unlicensed, underaged, joy ride. 

“Yes! Please let Logan drive!” Duncan called from the back and Lily sighed, coming to an abrupt stop only somewhat out of the middle of the road. 

“Alright,” She gave in, pushing the car into Park. “I was starting to get bored driving anyways.” 

They got out and switched seats. One they were both back in the car, Logan peeled away from the side, pulling back into the flow of traffic. 

“Alright, thank you Ms. Kane for the excellent demonstration of how to fail your driving test. Now, back to my house?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe I'll sprinkle some angst in eventually.


End file.
